marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael B. Jordan
Michael B. Jordan portrayed Johnny Storm/Human Torch in Fantastic Four ''and N'Jadaka/Erik "Killmonger" Stevens in ''Black Panther. Significant roles *Wallace in The Wire (2002) *Reggie Porter Montgomery in All My Children (2003-2006) *Nate Warren in The Assistants (2009) *Vince Howard in Friday Night Lights (2009-2011) *Alex in Parenthood (2010-2011) *Maurice Wilson in Red Tails (2012) *Steve Montgomery in Chronicle (2012) *Will Westwood in Houe M.D. (2012) *Leon in Hotel Noir (2012) *Oscar Grant in Fruitvale Station (2013) *Victor Stone/Cyborg in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) *Mikey in That Awkward Moment (2014) *Adonis Creed in Creed (2015) *Adonis Creed in Creed II (2018) Quotes Fantastic Four *''"Nothing is real. Everyone knows we (he and Trank) are good friends," "It's something that if it happened I would be ecstatic." "Things change and time goes on, it's 2013 right now. I'm all about breaking barriers and changing stuff," says Jordan. "We've got a black president. Times have changed. The characteristics of the Human Torch are his name is Johnny Storm, he's charismatic, and he's a playboy. That's it. You know what I'm saying? That's all there is." "I get a lot of support and a lot of love from comic-book geeks. I love it. If you go looking for negative things you're going to find it. You never go through a girl's phone. If you're looking for trouble, you're going to find it. But we'll see where this all goes."'' *''"No thoughts on that, but I am a fan of Andrew," "Garfield’s a talented actor, I admire his work, and I would definitely love to work with him in the future. He’s a funny guy–he’s got a sense of humor and I love people that won’t take themselves too seriously all the time, so it’s cool for him to come out and say how he felt or joke around or whatever. It was fun, I laughed at it."'' *''"There just aren’t that many," in terms of roles for black actors "With superheroes, a lot of those comics were created before the 1960s, so they weren’t going to have a black man save America. So I think it’s more of a continuity thing now. With more generic superheroes, why can’t you have a black, Asian, Hispanic actor play the role? Hopefully, in my lifetime, we’ll see more black superheroes."'' *''"You win Sundance, you pop up on a lot of peoples' radar. So it's been incredible. It's a different conversation. Studios, producers, writers, directors — getting to know a lot of people in the industry," "Definitely interested in the project. Josh Trank is a buddy of mine."'' *''"With 'Star Wars' and all these other franchises, Fantastic Four and stuff like that, it's good to be in the mix of those conversations. You know, it wasn't like that before, so it's kind of cool to be in those conversations right now." "You trying to get me in trouble?" "I'm actually just starting to get back in shape," he said. "I get back to LA, see my nutritionist, start training, eating right, getting my body right… so just in case any films, any roles come up in the future that I might need to be in shape for - I'll be in shape."'' *''“I would like to play a character, that may or may not be written for myself, that might look like me.”'' *''“Nah, they're still going to go see it anyway”''. *''"It was expected. You kinda know going into it that people are used to seeing something one way, it's a continuity thing more than anything. People don't like change too much. But annoyed? Eh, you just kinda accept it, it is what it is. You can't make everybody happy. You just gotta accept that and know. I'm an actor, I have to do my job. I'm going to do my job the best I can and the way I've been doing it my entire life, my entire career. I grew up a comic book guy, I read comic books as a kid growing up, and the Fantastic Four/Human Torch is one of my favorite characters so I'm going to give it my everything. I can't wait. I don't really let it bother me at all. I just want to go into it and do the best job I can. We'll see what happens."'' *''"The Human Torch is, 'yknow, that's fun. That's going to be a good time…To play a superhero? That's dreams coming true. It's not going to be hard. It's going to be fun to kind of show a side of me that I don't really get to show on screen, to be a little bit lighter, funnier, just more personality. It's going to be fun."'' *"Yeah, we have been pretty much in our own world, that’s really the only way we could get a project like this done. It is so massive, so many moving parts, so many moving pieces, things are changing every day." *"Josh’s vision is very clear and he knows exactly what he wants, and he gives us room to adapt and to play. That’s what I kind of think sets us apart, is that this is going to be grounded and unconventional." *"It’s not your typical superhero film, you know, we aren’t looking at this as like, being superheroes. We’re more or less a bunch of kids that had an accident and we have disabilities now that we have to cope with, and try to find a life afterwards – try to be as normal as we can." *"You’re not supposed to go on the Internet when you’re cast as a superhero. But after taking on Johnny Storm in ''Fantastic Four—a character originally written with blond hair and blue eyes—I wanted to check the pulse out there. I didn’t want to be ignorant about what people were saying. Turns out this is what they were saying: “A black guy? I don’t like it. They must be doing it because Obama’s president” and “It’s not true to the comic.” Or even, “They’ve destroyed it!”''" *"But the world is a little more diverse in 2015 than when the ''Fantastic Four comic first came out in 1961. Plus, if Stan Lee writes an email to my director saying, “You’re good. I’m okay with this,” who am I to go against that?" *"''Sometimes you have to be the person who stands up and says, “I’ll be the one to shoulder all this hate. I’ll take the brunt for the next couple of generations.” I put that responsibility on myself. People are always going to see each other in terms of race, but maybe in the future we won’t talk about it as much. Maybe, if I set an example, Hollywood will start considering more people of color in other prominent roles, and maybe we can reach the people who are stuck in the mindset that “it has to be true to the comic book.” Or maybe we have to reach past them. To the trolls on the Internet, I want to say: Get your head out of the computer. Go outside and walk around. Look at the people walking next to you. Look at your friends’ friends and who they’re interacting with. And just understand this is the world we live in. It’s okay to like it." *"I think it was a big education for me to realize that things aren’t in your control, and you can do everything you’re supposed to do. You can give 110% every day, and the movie still not work out. But that may or may not be on you and you’ve got to be OK with that." *"Johnny Storm is an incredible character. Why not him again?" Marvel Cinematic Universe *"I'll put a different spin on it." *"You know, I'm excited to work with Chadwick Boseman and Lupita Nyong'o. It will be amazing." *"I mean, I'm a fan, as you said, of Marvel, of comic books, everybody knows that. So I mean if there was ever an opportunity for me to come back and like join this universe and work with like Joe Russo, Kevin Feige, Victoria Alonso, and everyone over there at Marvel, re-team with Ryan Coogler you know, of course I would." Category:Fantastic Four (2015) cast Category:Black Panther cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast